


Kids

by Karl1n



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Children, M/M, Married Life, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl1n/pseuds/Karl1n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito wants a kid, hell he wants an entire horde if at all possible, but Asami doesn’t seem too keen on the idea. After all, it would mean sharing his husband with someone else, even if that someone was a child. He had always known Akihito would be his undoing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids

Chapter 1:  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Asami/Akihito  
Contains: mature language  
Summary: Akihito wants a kid, hell he wants an entire horde if at all possible, but Asami doesn’t seem too keen on the idea. After all, it would mean sharing his husband with someone else, even if that someone was a child. He had always known Akihito would be his undoing.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series, Yamane Ayano does.  
My note: Tell me if you like the story, I will add another chapter…

Akihito glared at his husband. They had been together for 6 years now, and had been married for 2. Akihito was still hoping for something to happen. That something was children.  
This wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. Asami enjoyed their simple life and it wasn’t like Akihito could blame him. One too many near-death experiences had them both craving a somewhat peaceful consistent life. That didn’t mean Asami wasn’t still a member of the underworld, but he didn’t do as many things himself anymore. In turn Akihito had accepted the presence of guards around him. He still did criminal photography, but only took the easier jobs and tended to take photo-shoots instead of stakeouts. He wasn’t going to admit it but he wasn’t as young and flexible as he used to be.

All the more reason for having kids. His friends had long since started their own families and the closer Ryuichi and him became, the more he had started alienating his friends. Kou had married 4 years ago, a pretty brunette with a temper had stolen his heart. It had taken little more than a year before their friend proposed to her. Their first child, a boy, was born an exact nine months after their wedding night. They had two more after him: twin girls, though not identical.  


Takao had already been married when Akihito met Ryuichi and was the first of the trio to have kids. His daughter was born a month before Kou’s wedding and was his only biological child. Takao’s wife had barely managed to carry their daughter full term and the child had to be delivered via an emergency caesarian section. She wasn’t able to have another child, so they had decided to adopt a second one. It had taken 3 years before they had finished the process and adopted a pretty Chinese boy who had been named Tao by his mother before she died in childbirth. Takao and his wife had decided to respect the mother’s chosen name and hadn’t changed it. Akihito had never met the child, since Takao had moved away from Tokyo before his daughter was born. He wanted a bigger house with a nice garden for her to play in and he had gotten a great job offer elsewhere. Akihito had planned to visit, but had broken his leg and arm not a week before - the result of stumbling around while drunk and falling down a flight of stairs. His friend hadn’t seemed to believe his excuse and it had ended with Akihito feeling rather put out that he had to prove he was injured and wasn’t lying.  


Akihito wasn’t one to hold a grudge, it was one of the many ridiculous fights they had had over the years. Takao hadn’t taken Akihito’s sexuality well and even years after discovering it, their friendship had never returned to what it once was. Kou had also changed over the years, he had been Takao’s friend long before they met Akihito and had found the situation hard to deal with. Coupled with the fact that Akihito had kept such a secret from them for thee years he chose Takao’s side. They were still on speaking terms, but his ascend to fatherhood had caused him to mature and he and Akihito seemed to have less and less in common. Meetings tended to feel forced, with Kou reacting oddly to anything to do with Asami and Akihito not truly knowing what being a father was about.  


Making new friends hadn’t been too hard, but his relationship with Asami tended to be a deal breaker. Akihito had tried to befriend people from work, who all knew Asami and what he was under the surface exterior of a business man. They always gradually tried to end the friendships, but Akihito could always tell. Even befriending non-photographers who didn’t know about Asami’s identity was hard. He usually didn’t have much in common with them and the days where he could spend an entire night drinking away his sorrows and dancing the night away had long since ended.  


He didn’t really have that many hobbies besides photography and cooking. The cook club he had joined was really one of the only places he could socialize. After Ryuichi’s and his marriage had become somewhat public knowledge Akihito had started working less and tried to avoid joined assignments at all costs. Half the people at his job thought he was some kind of sex-toy or that he was forced into his marriage while the other half feared him, convinced he was some kind of demon who ordered the death of children from his place on Asami’s lap. Not that those thoughts were so odd, hell if he heard one of his co-workers was the husband of a crime lord who was notorious for his brutal ways he would have thought the same - if he hadn’t been with Asami, of course. Living with a crime lord changes your perspective on things.  
“I’ll be back by nine.” Asami’s words jolted him back to the present. “I will be making that miso soup you like, so you’d better be on time.” Akihito said, though there was no real heat to his words. His husband tended to be on time and when he wasn’t he had a good reason.  
A snort. “brat, you know I will.”  


Ah… there it was, Asami’s ability to tell what he was thinking. It had grown increasingly more annoying throughout their years together. Akihito had never been a good liar, but even without saying anything Asami could still tell what he wanted. Which was great when they were rolling around in bed and Akihito was too breathless to say a word, but when you wanted to keep secrets it was rather irritating. There was one positive thing he could name about his current situation, however. For the first time since he had met Asami he had succeeded in keeping something from him. In this case: his wish for children. Though it was kind of depressing. The one thing he wanted, the one thing so important to him was the one thing his husband couldn’t tell.

The front door slammed shut. Brook, their Rhodesian Ridgeback* (yes Akihito had convinced Asami to get a dog) chased after Akihito's husband as he entered.  
He sighed again. Even if he managed to talk to his husband about it and convince him, there was still an entire adoption process to go through which could take years! He wondered if Asami could pressure such an organization into giving them a child without all the tests, he doubted they could adopt with Asami’s reputation as kingpin.  
Gods, why was this so complicated! He was a married man with plenty of money, for fucks sake. His husband tried to fulfill his every wish even if Akihito didn’t know it was one. And yet he was still waiting for the universe to open Asami’s eyes. Well he was done with that. Over to plan B, ask Ryuichi himself. Now where was that skimpy nurses outfit Asami had bought him?

*according to google this dog breed is protective and quiet, which I think would be things Asami would want in a dog.


End file.
